No longer full
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Mimi is thrilled when she and Roger are going to have a baby. Roger is not thrilled when Mimi wants him to watch full house. But what happens if the show is all he has left?


**Roger's POV**

I tried but I couldn't do it. Mimi wouldn't not let this go but I couldn't stand to watch. "Don't be such a baby Rog it's only Full House" said Mimi "I don't care you can't make me watch it" I sat down on the couch. Just then the door opened "Hola" said Angel she was wearing her famous Flower skirt and a bright yellow turtle neck. Mimi got up to hug her "Hey baby" said Mimi. I waved and put the TV on mute. "Roger Davis don't you dare mute that" Mimi said as she threw her self at me but stopped and sat on my lap.

"So….what's the big news?" Angel asked I looked at her and then Mimi I was terribly confused "Well" Mimi said "We have to wait for everyone to get here. We didn't wait long Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne all came.

"Alright, well" said Mimi "I'm kind of pregnant" there was a huge smile that swept across her face. "Holy Shit" said Collins and wrapped her up and a big bear hug.

**Mimi POV**

I was confused by his face I didn't know if he was happy or scared…Fuck should I have told him alone DAMN IT MIMI. Mark sat by Roger and I just kept hugging everyone.

I could sort of make out what they were saying. "so…are you excited?" asked Mark "I don't know" he replied. He didn't know how the hell do you not know SHIT I should have told him alone.

Everyone left and it was just the two of us. Roger was laying on the bed, I laid beside him putting my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair which I oddly felt comforting.

"I…" he started "I didn't know what to think at first but…the more I think about it" he stopped and wrapped me in a huge hug "Mimi, I'm thrilled we're having a baby". I sighed in relief hearing him say that was enough for me.

**Roger POV**

It hade been two weeks, and she was demanding and happy, cranky, well basically any mode but I loved every minute of it. I would make her breakfast and then she'd kiss me and demand me to sing to her.

"Please" she's say. Why? Why do her beautiful brown eyes have to go sad?

I went to take a walk, and by walk I mean walk up the stairs to the roof top. It was starting to get could. I left because it was time for Full House. I grabbed my guitar and practiced on the roof top.

When I went down stairs Angel and Maureen was there. Angel gave me the pinky wave and Maureen was laughing at the show. "Hey baby" said Mimi "Hi" I said "The show's almost over don't worry. I did worry there was no way I would be caught watching that show Mark would make fun of me.

**Mimi POV**

A month has past and I had him wrapped around my finger. Of course I would let him go out I'm not a possessive bitch. I was getting tired and I started to not feel well.

Roger was there to make sure I was okay. I didn't want him to see me sick like last time. He always looked so sad when I got sick those beautiful blue eyes would start to tear up.

It all happened so fast, the day flew by. Roger and the boys went out. So the girls went shopping. Angel had fun picking out what look good when I got fat.

"Angel, I'll look like a grandma in that" I said "Yeah have anything…I don't know fish net" asked Joanne

Then we headed back to the apartment and the girls left. Roger would be home soon. What happened next was unexpected. I was walking by the couch going to fix it when I was struck with a great amount of pain.

The pain was in my stomach I slid down the back of the couch and what happened after that is vague.

**Roger POV**

I walked in after hanging with Collins and Mark "Mimi" I called "Babe I'm home" I walked around to go to the bathroom when I saw her on the floor. "Shit" I said. I knelt down beside her.

She had one leg bent and the other was straight. He face was stained with tears, one hand was over her stomach. "Mimi!" I said "what happened?" It took a lot of effort to speak "Roger" she said with a swallow "You're home, my stomach…was in a lot of pain" she said "Mimi?" her head start to lean to one side.

"Mimi, stay with me" I lifted her up and there was blood where she was sitting. "Oh SHIT" I said. "Is…is it bad?" she asked. I put her back down and started panicking. Then I picked her up again and carried her to the hospital.

I sat in the waiting room, everyone had joined me. I couldn't really see anything the tears were making it hard to see. Angel went to get me coffee and Mark sat reading the paper. Collins was grading papers and Maureen and Joanne looked scared.

I could barely see anything. But when the Doctors said that Mimi had a miscarriage and they did everything they could but they lost her I couldn't hear anything either.

**Mark POV**

Collins and I helped Roger walk. I couldn't believe this I've never see him look so sick in his life. Well no, that's a lie the last time was when he found April. We tried to talk to him but he kept mumbling Mimi's name and he wouldn't stop crying.

We put him on the couch and that's when Collins pointed out he blood behind the couch "Fuck" I said that night was brutal I said I would stay and look after Roger. All night he kept crying and when he would fall a sleep he would scream her name.

**Roger POV**

It had been a week. One week without that moon lit hair, without those brown eyes, without that smile, that smile that reminded me of….without her laugh but most importantly without her. We planned on having a big family in this little loft. Our won little full house she would call it.

But now…now there was nothing but silence, nothing but pain and nothing but memories. I turned on the TV the station she had been watching last was the one wit Full House on it. The show that came on when I turned the TV on was Full House.

My eyes started to tear up, she loved this show. I sat and watched it, watched to see what she loved about it. That's when I finally realized. The loft it was no longer full.


End file.
